


Their World.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Charlie is a true collector.





	Their World.

Charlie places the final book on the shelf and admires her complete collection.

Fanfiction adaptations, fan-written endings, and the Lost Gospels - which surfaced on the internet a few months ago - mean Charlie finally owns every Winchester Chronicle, and she’s filled with pride at finding each piece of the puzzle that makes up her best friend’s lives.

The slash editions might be a little odd, but they’re still a part of Sam and Dean’s world, and as a collector, Charlie couldn’t legitimately not own them. 

She just has to remember to never let the brothers inside her Fandom room, that’s all.


End file.
